


Elastic Heart

by SpiceMeg



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Lost Girl
Genre: #AU #Supernatural #Succubus #Powers #Smut #Survival, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiceMeg/pseuds/SpiceMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is a succubus.<br/>She's been on the run she was 16.<br/>Life has seldom been good to her.<br/>Will she find a place where she belongs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elastic Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This story comes from my love of Bo, the succubus on Lost Girl.  
> It will get angsty, happy, super smutty.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Felicity was born on September 15th, 1993. Or, at least, that was the day someone left a small baby with a head full of dark hair at the door of an orphanage.

In her early years she was swapped from home to home, never working out with any of the families she was given to. Felicity was a shy child, always in her own world. She was also remarkably smart for her young age.

When she was 12 an elderly couple from Ohio came to see her at the orphanage. The woman, Mary Miller gave her a smile that Felicity had never seen in her life. After having a long conversation with both Mary and her husband Jeb she decided to go home with them.

With the Millers Felicity finally found out what having a family meant. At their ranch she did all her choirs and went horse riding. She was the top of her class in school and made Mary and Jeb proud.

At 16 she started becoming more of a woman physically: her hips took shape, her backside and boobs got bigger and got a little taller too. The boys at school had certainly noticed, especially Ray Palmer, her lab partner. After he finally asked her on a date they started hanging out, chatting about science and joking about Felicity's tendency to ramble at inappropriate times.

One night, at the town festival, Ray drew Felicity out of the crowd and into a parking lot. He had decorated the inside of a Volkswagen van into a purple looking bedroom with lots of pillows. His intentions were clear, not that she minded. In fact she had been looking forward to taking this step with him. They quickly took their clothes of with Felicity on top of him. They started kissing "Felicity!  **My _GOD_**! You feel so good! You're like a drug!" - grinning she pushed him down and went back to what they were doing. What was supposed to be the best moment of her life turned out to be shorter than expected.

Hours later she woke up, Ray still asleep. Carefully she reached out to playfully nibble on his earlobe. After a few seconds she noticed he wasn't responding so she yelled his name.  _Nothing._ In panic she started shaking him but he wouldn't move! She moved a hand to his neck to feel his pulse... ** _no beats_**. Ray was dead. He was dead right after having sex with  _HER._ He was dead  _BECAUSE OF HER._

She got dressed as quickly as she could, living Ray in the van. She knew her parents were out of town for their anniversary so she ran to the house. Without stopping to think of what she was doing she got a big bag ready with some clothes and her savings and went to the bus station. She paid for the first trip available and took off, living what little piece of life she had worked hard to build behind her.

In the years that followed Felicity discovered many things about herself. It was like she could sense when people were thinking about sex. When she touched someone they seemed completely in her control. She she kissed someone she got a rush of energy from them, a surge of power.  _Intoxicating_. After, they always seemed tired, so she assumed that having sex with Ray that night she had drained his entire life force.

She soon became addicted with the rush of power she had, but never went beyond kisses to get what she needed. She even taught herself to feed from touch fo hand alone. What little she took made her physically and mentally strong, confident. The shy child she had been all her life crumbled to dust in comparison to this new Felicity. She travelled the world for many years, never staying for too long in the same place and always changing her identity (her superior computer skills in high school were finally coming in handy). She came to meet other people with abilities, but no one like hers.

 

On a cold November day in 2015 she got a call from an old friend she had met years before. His name was Walter Steele. She'd saved his life while he was on a business trip in Australia. Felicity had been walking down the street when she had seen a man point a gun at Walter while he was eating lunch at his table. Quickly she had stepped in between to touch the man's hand whispering "you will let go of the gun. right now". Walter had been a great friend to her since that day and always asked her if she was okay or needed money. Not that she did need anything. With her powers she could compel herself the fastest cars, the nicest clothes and the most luxurious apartments. Life had no price for her, or maybe no value.

"Felicity, listen. I wouldn't be asking this of you unless it was life or death. I need you to come to Starling City. Something big is happening and you're the only one who can help me with this. I already have a background and identity ready for you" - he said on the phone.

"Walter...you know I don't do permanent, because of what I am...it could...it could get messy. My methods aren't exactly orthodox"

"Which is why you are one NYPD Detective Felicity Smoak, moving to Starling City for a new beginning! Come on Felicity, aren't you tired of running? I can promise you I'll help you find a home here after this is done. You don't have to be alone anymore" - he said hopeful

"I will regret this so much but...okay. When do I leave?"

"I booked you a ticket for Starling for tonight"

Exhaling heavily she got her bag ready and headed for the airport. A new life was waiting for her.

 

When she checked out she saw a man holding a big sign with "Felicity Smoak" on it. Smoak. Smoak. Smoak! That was her new identity. Right. She followed him only to find herself in a limo. Walter always was a gentleman. She was taken to a really nice apartment downtown, complete with furniture, clothes and a huge flat screen TV. Not longer after arriving she received a call from Walter, asking to meet up.

They met around 1pm at a nice restaurant called Table Salt. They greeted each other and took their seats.

"So what is this about? What could possibly have you so worried to call me here?" - she asked while absently looking through the menu

"It's about Moira, my wife. She's been keeping something from me. Something big and..." - before he could say anything else Felicity threw her manu on the table and " _DID YOU BRING ME ALL THE WAY HERE TO FIND OUT IF YOUR WIFE IS CHEATING ON YOU?!_ " - she raised her voice.

Pleading to get her to calm down "No, of course not. Hear me out. There are large amounts of money she has taken from our company and it makes no sense. And I can't investigate on my own cause her son Oliver is a detective at SCPD and gets suspicious every time I leave for too many business trips! That's why I need  **YOU**. Please"

"So what exactly do you want me to do, Walter?"

"I want you to use your position as detective to find out what Moira's been hiding while keeping Oliver in the dark about this"

"I hope you have files on all these people. I can't exactly walk into the police station with a just my black leather jacket paired with attitude"

"Of course, I have everything you need" - he said giving her USB drive

"This better be worth it, Walter..." - she said getting up from the table

 

Back at the apartment she studied all the people she would have to deal with. Moira Queen had lost her husband Robert 7 years before in a shipwreck, one her son Oliver had been in but had miraculously come back alive from two years ago. She also had a 17 year old daughter, Thea. Moira seemed very cold, calculated. Oliver's pictures from after he'd been rescued surprised her: he had shorter hair, his eyes colder, his body much bigger. She almost got hungry looking at his pictures...but back on topic, they certainly didn't seem like an ordinary family (not that she really had that either)

The next day she went to the nicest shops in town, redid her entire wardrobe and finally went to a hairstylist to get most of her blonde locks chopped off to a medium length, naturally curly cut. Satisfied with her new appearance and with her identity checked she walked into the police precinct, her step oozing confidence.

Spotting Oliver at one of the desks she casually took off her Ray Ban's - "Hi. I'm Felicity Smoak from NYPD. Where can I find Captain Lance?"  - she added with a sultry smirk. Without looking up from the papers he was checking he said "End of the hallway, second door"

She was shocked by his reaction to her. Ever since she was 16 all men (and women) could do nothing but drool at her sight. How had she not affected him at all? Shaking her had in disbelief she walked to the Captain's office.

She knocked on the door and hear a loud "COME IN"

Quentin Lance was a man dedicated to his job and his family.

"Hey! You're the detective from New York, right? Nice to meet you. Please have a seat" - carefully Felicity sat opposite him.

"My god how young do they get you into the academy nowadays?? You look like you're 16!"

"Hmmm...actually I'm 25, sir (she lied) but thank you fro the compliment"

"So I've heard great things from you over at NYPD. Not sure why you left for this place but whatever floats your boat"  - he said handing her a few papers to sign

"It just wasn't my scene anymore. Needed a fresh start"  - she said convincingly

"Listen. I have detective Queen on a very important case. There's a new drug in town called Vertigo that's already killed tens of people in a few weeks. He can't seem to catch who's behind it. I want you on this case with him" - he said determinately

"I won't disappoint you, sir" - she said walking out of the office

 

Locating Oliver still exactly where she had left him she casually walked past him only to fake tripping on her boot and ending up right across his lap. She took advantage of their current position to move one on his neck and the other on his muscled and veiny forearm. He might have resting her before but no one could resist her touch.  ** _No one_**. 

His breathing picked up and held her so much tighter. She herself was slowly losing bits of her precious control. His strong, big body felt absolutely amazing. And was that...? Oh but _yes, **it was**_. Apparently he was enjoying this position even more than she was! 

He looked straight at her, barely any blue left in his eyes. He whispered - "what are you?"

Before she could react there was loud whistling coming from the whole precinct and Felicity jumped off of his lap before he could blink

"Oliver, come on, man! She just got here! Let us have a piece too" - Tommy Merlyn smirked at them

Gaining back her composure she walked by him and steadily replied "Oh nobody here is getting a piece of me, Mr. Merlyn. Of that you can all be sure" - she finished looking straight at Oliver.

She picked up her leather jacket and walked out, swaying her hips.

Almost at the door she turned around flipping her hair "Hey Queen" - she called

His gaze fell immediately on her. "You better be up bright and early tomorrow morning! We should get into the Vertigo case...since you haven't exactly gone anywhere by yourself..." - she finished throwing a saucy wink at him.

 

 

 


End file.
